


The Truth Behind Us

by Jameson_Fleamont



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Collin Creevey, Bad Ron Weasley, Bad Snape, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feminine Harry, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Male Hermione Granger, Mating Bond, Mpreg, OC characters, Please do not hate me for this, Ron and Harry are not friends, This is extremely OC, Top Draco, Ultimate bonds, Vampire Blaise, Vampire Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameson_Fleamont/pseuds/Jameson_Fleamont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is finally the 8th year at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione had become almost inseparable. Harry Defeated Voldemort. But doesn't mean he was away from Danger. Snape has it in for Harry Like no other. Colin Creevey is beyond obsessed with Harry. And Draco is the only one that seems to actually make sense slightly. After all, Harry is Draco's submissive mate. </p><p>I suck at Summaries.....Who wants to make me one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: YO, I do not any of the Harry Potter characters and such. If I did, Things would have gone a lot different and that is a fact. The only Harry Potter thing I own Is a Tri Wizard Tournament Shirt. And all the books.

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or any Characters.** _

**Also since I have had many complaints about this, Hermione is a boy in this,  and his name is Hermion. (Her-Men)**

Chapter One

Harry awoke to his best mate in their bed, snuggled up close to him. He got up and poked the other boy on his cheek. Hermion awoke and gave a smile to the half naked Harry.

"You seem more of a girl now that you don't need glasses anymore. Guess it was a slightly good thing that Weasel broke your glasses for the...... Eighth?.... time in two months." Hermion said getting up and scratching his chest.

Harry was wearing Hermion's pajama shirt. Neither found their antics awkward. They were used to dressing in front of each other and other junk since Harry moved into the head boy room with Hermion for their eighth year of Hogwarts. Harry got up and stretched. The stretch made the shirt ride up a little on his legs, showing his new tattoos and soft feminine legs.

Hermion got up and hugged Harry from behind. Harry giggled softly as Hermion stated that Harry was supposedly the cutest thing in the world. Too bad you only think me as a brother, Hermion thought. Harry removed himself from Hermion.

"I have to get ready for my Slytherin day." Harry said softly.

Harry looked through his clothes as Hermion grumbled about food and house elves and something about them.Being misunderstood, that is.

Harry decided to look back a little to the day he met Hermion Weasley had thought Hermion was a girl due to the spelling his name and the way he wore himself. But when they were called up, Hermion was called up as Mr. Hermion Granger. He remembered how embarrassed Ron Weasley looked. Harry came back to himself as he heard Hermion come back with an extra pair of footsteps.

"You've a visitor, Harry." Hermion said in a questioning tone.

"Mm." he said in acknowledgement. He turned toward Hermion. He dropped his robes and looked at the Slytherin. It was Blaise Zabini. Malfoy's Italian henchmen. He shrugged and turned to the side slightly to pick up his robes. Harry turned completely going back through his and Hermion's clothes.

Hermion watched Zabini as he eyed Harry as if he was a drunk Seamus Finnigan dipped in chocolate. Hermion followed his gaze to Harry's perky ass covered in soft cotton and lace, and the tattoo's that stretched across his thighs and ended at his hip bones. One was of a clock with no hands mixed in with forever blooming roses that reached just before his calf. One the other side was a knight of some sort guarding a box with a heart shaped lock. Both showed completely due to the way the shirt was cut. Hermion walked over to Harry touching his legs above the tattoos lightly.

Harry let out a small moan giving a small shiver to accompany it. Hermion looked at the Slytherin. He noticed that it wasn't Harry that Zabini watched anymore as he gulped. It was Hermion.

"P-Potter... you are... um... you are to be in the potions lab right now due to the project... that... uh... you and Draco couldn't do." Zabini stuttered.

Harry looked at the Slytherin curiously before it clicked on what he meant. He had totally forgot that he and Malfoy had to do a makeup test due to their Little mishap after the war. Harry dressed quickly not caring if Zabini saw his little fetish, and then he left with a piece of toast between his rose bud lips. he ran out the room grabbing his bag from Hermion.

"When did he get those tattoo's?" Zabini asked.

"July 31st, his birthday. The night I regret the most." Hermion said with a sigh.

"why's that?"

"I turned down a very submissive, unfortunately drunk, Harry. If I hadn't said no then his true love wouldn't have the privilege in taking his virginity." Hermion said getting dressed.

"Harry is a virgin?!"

 


	2. Trouble Happens!

Chapter Two.

Snape and Malfoy looked up as the door banged open and a very disheveled small boy entered. Both older men gave a slight growl of lust. With Malfoy though it was of much more. It was of lust, need, and protectiveness. Harry looked as if he had just been shagged. His lips naturally swollen in a feminine edge. Malfoy noticed that Harry wasn't wearing his slightly adorable circular glasses. Which ended up giving everyone a beautiful display of his Slytherin green eyes.

A mental image of Harry sucking Draco off with the swollen lips of his, then a bloody fantastic snogging session popped into Malfoy's head. He almost moaned. Inside Snape's head, Harry's hands were tied to a bed post as he lay seductively for Snape begging to be buggered ruthlessly. Harry approached the desk that Malfoy and Snape were seated at. He set his stuff down on the desk. He looked down at his feet.

"I.... I apologize for not being here on time." Harry gushed. "I was with Hermion .... due to... an.... accident y-yesterday. "

"What are you on, Potter? You're on time." Malfoy said trying to sound emotionless.

"Oh!" Harry said beginning to blush.

"Yes. Now let us get this potion done before the class begins." Snape said in his monotonous drawl.

Harry nodded and thus began the project. Harry cut the ingredients while Malfoy put them into the cauldron and stirred. In the end they made a very potent Amortentia potion. Malfoy was quite surprised that Harry was actually good at potions if he tried. But then he remembered Harry talking to the Mudblood boy about tutoring. When the potion was graded Harry cast a scorgify on himself and left. Draco followed at a respectable distance. Last time he had got close , Granger was there like a hippogriff watching its chick.

Not even a hundred steps from the potions lab the Weasel and Weaselette showed up. Draco hid behind one of the knights in the hall way.

"I see Granger fixed your eyesight after me breaking your glasses again.... Speaking of him.... where is he? Maybe he got tired of watching our poof of a hero. Now, shirt-lifter, move or I'll get Dean here." Ron Weasley said.

"I'm not in the mood for your bloody crap today Weasley. You calling Dean is like me becoming your friend, never gonna happen. Fucking git" Harry said tiredly.

"You're just mad that Ron isn't gay." Ginny said leaning on her tall brother.

"Right that's so it..... Maybe if you were a slytherin then you'd have a chance." Harry said murmuring. He was hoping for someone to come by.

Before he could even register the fact that Weasley moved Ron threw a combat hex at Harry. Due to where it hit everything in Harry's vision began to darken and go to black. Last thing he saw was Silver eyes, Hermion 's hair, and an Italian boy. Then the blue eyes that seemed to actually be silver just as he began to fall asleep.

 


	3. Anger!

Chapter Three. 

Harry....... Harry........ Harry........ come on! Wake up! I'll kiss you if you don't." said a very husky Irish brogue thick with concern.

Harry opened his eyes slowly trying to adjust to the white room. There he came face to..... faces with both Gryffindor and slytherin alike.

The first faces he saw were Seamus, now 6'11" muscular, and Neville Longbottom, his boyfriend who was harpy descent. Then werewolf lovers Pansy Parkinson and Luna Lovegood. The vampire mates Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil, then finally Hermion, Blaise, and..... Malfoy?!?!

"Good thing you woke up. I don't think my love would be happy about me kissing you." Seamus said.

Neville giggled. Hermion walked over grabbing Harry's hand and squeezed it. " You scared all of us. You've been out longer than one is supposed to after that hex. Luckily Malfoy was close and Blaise and I were in our way. Who knows what could have happened! "

Luna walked over then and pulled out a picture of the Weasley twins flying and hexing the younger Weasley's purple. Harry laughed.Then he looked at Malfoy.

"Thank you" he said sincerely. He wad pretty sure his thanks sounded a little flat but he tried not to make it so. Harry moved to sit up. The sheet slipped revealing a too big of a shirt that fell off his shoulders. The shirts improper fit revealed a dragon coiled on his shoulder, it's head resting on Harry's collar bone with a raven with emerald eyes near it's head.

"OK!..... Now when did he get that one? " Blaise asked in a slightly hushed tone.

"Last year for Christmas. The Weasley twins and I got the money for him to get it. He loves dragons and he's our little raven." Hermion whispered back. Calling Harry, Raven, was an endearment that the three gave him due to their closeness to Harry.

Out of nowhere Madam Pomfrey showed up. She shooed everyone out of the room except for Hermion.

"This is a shock, Mr. Granger. For once he was carried in by you! But the way young Mr. Malfoy was looking at him made me wonder. Anyways, take care of him! You, George, and Fred are the only ones he has left now!" Madam Pomfrey said seriously away from Harry's hearing range.

"I know Poppy!' Hermion said. He almost growled. He knew that she would pull that card. He also knew that he was in the wrong. But he needed to give Harry the room to fid his mate after the magnificent change he went through that summer. Hermion only knew about the whole mate being needed for the change due to being in the castle when he heard Voldemort talking about Harry having that bloody in him due to the potter bloodline. He was slightly upset that Harry would never be his but now he didn't have to worry anymore.

Harry got up and put his robes back on. Hermion found Harry checking over his robes for wrinkles or tears in the fabric. Once he was done he and Hermion began to walk out of the hospital wing. As they approached the door, Ron Weasley came in looking purple.... literally. He hesitated slightly and puked up a slug.

"Can't you come up with a better hex to have backfire in order to make you a better student." Hermion heard Madam Pomfrey hiss in a whisper.

Ron looked at Harry and sneered. Harry looked slightly miffed. Harry feeling childish, stuck out his tongue at the Weasel. The sneer on Weasley's face vanished and grabbed Harry's robes forcing his lips on Harry's. At that exact moment Malfoy walked in with a split lip and  triumph smirk. Hermion watched it vanish and Malfoy pry the youngest male Weasley off of Harry. Then all of a sudden a snap was heard and blood gushed from Ron's nose.

 


	4. Mates!

Chapter Four.

Weasley fell to the floor as he held his nose. He stooped to eye level with the weasel and hissed. "Touch my mate again and you, Mr. Weasley, will die."

Hermion being Hermion heard what was being said. Harry stood next to Hermion, being oblivious to everything except the foul taste of Weasel and slugs on his lips and tongue. He rubbed vigorously at his lips and tongue using his robes left sleeve.

"Mion! This is foul tasting! I want the taste to go away!" Harry whined yet sounded so sure of himself.

"Let's get you to our room. Maybe we can find you a potion or a spell that will get the weasel taste off of you." Hermion said glaring at Ron. He tried not to question Malfoy on what he said about "His mate"

"Gack! Bloody Foul!.... Oh! Dra-Malfoy!" Harry said. Weasley got up and went to the non-caring Madam Pomfrey. Then in walked in the Weaselette with a body bind.Harry his his giggles in Hermion’s chest.

"What, Potter!" Malfoy growled out. Before either Malfoy or Hermion knew it Harry gave Malfoy a chaste peck to Malfoy's cheek.

"Thank you... and I am sorry About the last seven to eight years." Harry said blushing then walking away.

Hermion contemplated on telling Harry what he had heard Malfoy say but opted that out. He decided to talk to his new lover about it instead... it was time to talk to Blaise about the Slytherin secrets. Plus Blaise knew everything about Malfoy due to the fact they are both of the same species of magical creature and they are best friends. Just the thought of Blaise made Hermion blush in remembrance of their shared snog that made him late in picking Harry up.

Hermion watched as Harry basically rubbed off his taste buds with his robes sleeve to rid himself of the taste on his tongue. Hermion could hear Harry whimpering at all the tastes combined. Hermion quickly ushered Harry down the corridors and closer to their room. As they passed one corridor he happened to look down it to find the cutest pair of lesbians. Hermion blushed at the sight of what they were doing in the empty hallway.

Pansy had Luna against the wall, Her legs wrapped around Pansy's hips. Pansy had one hand between them inside Luna's skirt and the other in her hair. Luna was moaning in a hushed tone. He faltered in his steps at the sight but recovered quickly catching up with the Oblivious Harry. He was glad that Harry didn't pay attention to the corridor.

They approached their room quickly and Harry dashed to the knight portrait that guarded the room. The knight smiled fondly at Harry and winked causing Harry to blush.

"You know the rules Little one... Password?" The knight said.

"Magis Amor, Sir Percival!" Harry said happily. The door opened and Harry rushed in going straight to his chest. He flung it open and rummaged through till he found a Candida lingua potion. He quickly gurgled it and swished it around in his mouth.

"I'll be back!" Hermion called from the entry way and waited for Harry to nod which he did. He quickly ran to the dungeons. He requested to see Blaise at the portrait and the woman walked away into the dungeons. Thirty seconds later Blaise walked out of his house's common room.

"We need to talk!" Hermion gushed. "Everyone knows that you and Draco Malfoy are Vampires.. right?..... except no one knows WHO your mates are yet.... thy way he protects Harry means..... Harry is his mate, isn't he?"

Blaise nodded.

"Harry needs to know!"

Another nod.

"Thank you and if I'm not your mate then I'll leave you with this." And with that Hermion kissed Blaise with a deep and passionate kiss.

Blaise stood there wide eyed as Hermion began to run back to Harry. He got to their room and found Harry on the bed studying while only wearing his silk underwear and one of Hermion’s shirts. If Hermion didn't know any better he would have thought one of the girls got in his room and was trying to seduce him. But it was just the way the change affected Harry making him hairless in all the right places and beautifully tanned.

"Harry... I...I need to tell you something" Hermion said with haste.

"O.K."

"You... know...that Malfoy is a Vampire, Right?"

"Mhmm." Harry said looking up from his page and gave Hermion an unintentional cute look.

"well...." Hermion said sitting on the bed moving harry so that Harry was straddling his lap." You're...His.... Mate." Hermion said the last past in Harry's neck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The password "Magis Amor" means Truer love.
> 
> Candida lingua means clean mouth.


	5. Detention Problems!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention!!!! Rape Scene!

Chapter Five. 

"I know." Harry said flatly before fully registering what Hermion said fully. "Wait what?"

"You're Draco's mate!" Hermion said again, sadly. "And he knows it! I'm surprised he hasn't said anything. Bloody Prat."

"Maybe... He has?" Harry said softly remembering the day they met. How he bared his teeth at Weasley and called Hermion a mudblood, then pulled Harry close and begged them to be friends. Hermion had pulled him away and Harry didn't answer due to his mistreatment before he got to the train, making him unable to talk unless it was a whisper. But now, as he looked back, Harry realized that he had felt completely alone and slightly lost when Hermion pulled him away and Draco began to act completely rude. It slightly went away when the hat called for a rare occurrence, Harry was in both houses. He had classes with Slytherin but everything else was with Gryffindor.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermion asked. But before Harry could answer the question, an announcer fluttered in through the slit in the door. It opened itself and spoke.

"Mr.Potter, your presence is required in the potions lab. Mr. Granger there is no need for you to accompany him. Now, The time for you to be in the dungeons is is 7:00. After dinner." Professor Snape's voice said from the announcer. The boys got up off the bed after casting a tempus charm and began to dress. Then they ventured down to eat dinner. Hermion sat at the Gryffindor table with Seamus and Neville.

Hermion ate and watched Malfoy to see what he did. He noticed that Draco watched Harry eat his food intently and have a scowl when Harry went to eat something too sweet. Hermion found it actually funny that Draco seemed to not like what Harry ate considering Hermion, himself tried to get Harry to eat better. But he never could get Harry to eat right.

Harry put on a pair of tight short shorts that made him look slightly overly girlish. then they put on their robes and left to the mess hall.Soon dinner was done and it was time for Harry to head down to the dungeons and see what Professor Snape wanted. Harry got up and stretched leisurely.

"Well, I am off to the dungeons. If i aint back in 15 minutes come get me. I don't like being down there by myself. Not unless i am with another Slytherin or Gryffindor." Harry said as Draco passed by their table. Then Harry was off.

Hermion  nit his lip in worry as Harry ran out of the dining hall and to the dungeons. Hermion  looked at Draco and shook his head more worried.Harry dashed down to the dungeons forgetting that he hadn't fully closed his robe so it fell open as he ran showing off tight short shorts and thigh high socks and black Doc Martins. Nor did he notice that when he was three doors down, he picked up a stalker. He didn't want to get in trouble so he kept his eyes forward and didn't stop till he got to the classroom.

He got to the door and stopped to catch his breath. Once he got control of his breathing he opened the door and walked in quietly. He looked at Snape and found that Snape's eyes were flicking up and down his body. Harry looked down and gasped, with a shiver down his spine in fear.

"come here, Mr.otter."Snape demanded in his deep voice.

Harry walked to Snape's desk.

"Come around the desk, Mr.Potter."

Harry did so, afraid of what would happen if he didn't. All of a sudden his robe was torn off and he was bent over Snape's desk. His hands were above his head and his stomach against the lip of the desk digging into his hips. Snape kicked his legs apart and Harry squeaked in surprise. Snape ground his erection against Harry and Harry Began to sob in fear. He was unable to get to his wand inside his sock. He didn't want this at all. And in his head he began to curse his sudden physical change when he turned 17.

"Fuck, Mr.Potter. Perhaps if you didn't wear such clothes, you wouldn't be in such a position. But, you like this, don't you?" Snape snarled grinding harder. Snape whispered a spell and Harry's short unbuttoned and unzipped.

"S-Sir! P-Please let me go!"Harry cried and gasped as Snape's free hand slid into the back of his shorts under the cloth to bare flesh of his arse. But before anything could go further the door banged open and quickly closed.

In walked Colin Creevey. He had grown greatly due to a spell his brother Dennis cast on him at the end of the war. He was a staggering 6'6" and he was fit. He also moved on to a different type of photo's he took.

"Need any help there Professor?" Colin asked huskily.

Harry stiffened at the question. He had seen the boy naked after his transformation. All Harry had to say was that when the spell said it would make everything big it meant everything. Harry Squeaked again as he was moved up and Creevey sat in front of him already excited.

"You can help by keeping him quite." Snape said.

"Yes, Sir!" Creevey said with a sadistic smile as he undid his pants.

Snape pushed Harry forward till Creevey took Harry's hands and Harry was face to crotch with Creevey. Creevey leaned back slightly.

"Pleasure him with your tongue, Potter." Snape said.

"You won't get away with this!" Harry said through his teeth trying not to full out cry which was getting harder as the seconds passed.

"Do as you're told, Potter" Snape hissed.

Harry fidgeted slightly without realizing what he was doing to Snape and did as he was told. Tears rolled down his face as he stuck his tongue out and began to lick Creevey's erection. The first thought that came to his head was "Why isn't Draco here?" As he thought of his handsome savior he closed his eyes.When he opened his eyes again he gaped at the color of Creevey's erection and then he was pushed down onto the erection almost choking him.

"Merlin help me! Please save me before my mate will no longer want me and we both die sad and lonely." Harry thought tears still falling.

All of a sudden he felt his shorts fall down to his ankles along with his lace underwear. He felt a bare erection rub between his crease. Harry pulled back off the erection quickly and cried for Malfoy to save him. Then he was pushed back onto the erection. Snape began to rut himself against Harry.

"No one is going to help you, Potter. Not even my god son." Snape hissed.

"Bloody hell I wouldn't Sev, Bloody hell I wouldn't."

 


	6. Claim!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly continued Rape Scene Sort Of

Chapter Six.

Both Snape and Creevey looked towards the voice, Creevey dropping Harry's hands from his hold. With this distraction Harry quickly fell to the side and out of the men's reach as he pulled up his underwear and shorts. Without buttoning them he ran to Draco forgetting his robe and sniffling. Draco took off his own robe and wrapped it around Harry.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Heir and Only son To the Malfoy Lineage and Black Vampire Lineage, do hereby claim Harrion James Potter as my mate." Draco said with a snarl towards the other two men.

"By Vampiric law you cannot just claim him with words. You have to claim him physically also." Snape said arrogantly. "You know about the rest I presume, but that's if the little wizard would let you touch him."

"But I would do anything for him." Harry whispered so low that even Draco had a hard time hearing what had been said.

They all looked at Harry expecting him to speak louder. But he didn't. He just looked at Draco and wiped away his own tears. Before any of them thought to say something Draco picked Harry up and walked out of the Potions Classroom saying nothing. Draco ended up taking Harry to his private room contemplating on telling McGonagall, The new Headmistress of the school, about what had happened but thought otherwise. He set Harry on the bed and stood so his back faced Harry.

"Potter, please tell me that I heard What I thought i Heard.!" Draco practically begged.

"That depends on what you thought you heard, Draco" Harry said feeling it right to call his savior by the first name.

"I believe i heard you say that you would do anything for me... am I right, and if so, why?" Draco asked.

"Yes you are right and i say this, because you saved me but you didn't need to. You make me feel complete and the only time i actually regret saying anything to you is when i denied your friendship and antagonized you throughout the years." Harry admitted.

Draco turned to Harry to find him blushing. He went to Harry and was going to give him a small kiss on the lips in appreciation when Harry turned away.

"Why? Draco asked dejectedly.

"My mouth was on Creevey's.... area! I don't.... I...I..." but before Harry could get any further in saying what he wanted Draco grabbed his face gently and kissed him quickly in the lips blushing.

"I don't care. You are my love now, my mate. All they did to you, I'll make better. I promise." Draco said. "Every touch will be replaced by mine. Every caress will be covered by loving touches."

"You'll take away the gross feeling I have?" Harry asked shyly as Draco kissed him again.

"Not today due to your trauma, but yes, slowly it will go away and when you think about it all that will come up will be my touch. My kiss. Everything me and you, together." Draco admitted tracing Harry's features with his pointer finger.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Harry asked shyly.

"Of course. We will send a letter to Granger telling of where you will be." And with a snap a quill lifted and began to write on a small piece of parchment and seconds later it was off to .

Harry looked at Malfoy and contemplated on telling him he needed pajamas.... "I nee-"

"Need Pajamas. I hope you don't mind but i think only one of my shirts that will fit you." Draco said with a slight blush.

"That is fine."Harry said as he took the shirt that Draco gave him. Without a second thought he pulled off his clothes except his underwear and slid the silky shirt over his head.

When he looked at Draco, Draco was holding his nose as if he had a nosebleed.He rushed to the bathroom to get Draco tissue when he found his reflection. His lips were swollen more than the usual and he still felt the feeling of Snape against him. He turned from the mirror and got the tissue. He walked out and ran into Draco. Draco took the tissue from Harry and stopped the bleeding.  Then he began to change. When Harry spotted the scars on his chest he stopped Draco from continuing his change and traced the scars. Tears came to is eyes as he began to apologize.

"Stop, Harry. This was a mistake. You didn't know it would do this. And it helps with showing that you are truly my mate. After all the only one who could really mark a vampire is their mate."Draco explained as Harry sniffled. He kissed Harry softly and picked him up. He took Harry to the bed and laid him down. Draco bit his lip at the sight before him. His mate was laying in his bed and he flushed with his lips more swollen then seconds ago and his lips a brightened. He looked delicious.

Draco laid down next to Harry and they curled up next to each other wrapped up in each others embrace.Draco breathed in Harry's natural scent and it smelled of citrus and chocolate. They then slowly began to fall asleep when a knock came to the door. Draco got up and answered it. A minute later he came back and got into bed with Harry not even caring that he wasn't even in his pajamas. He was just too bloody comfortable to get up again with Harry's legs tangled with his own and his chin resting on Draco's shoulder snuggled close to him.

Draco gave a small sigh and smiled. He knew that this was what it was going to be like from now on. He would always have his little Harry and he would always have a submissive lover who was most likely not going to be completely submissive. And he loved the idea of it. Loved Harry and most of all Loved being in love with Harry.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face and his arms wrapped around Harry.  

 


	7. The Bite!

Chapter Seven.

Draco awoke first. Harry's breathing was even and he had a smile on his face. Today was Saturday and it was also a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry was pressed against Draco with an arm wrapped around his chest. Draco turned completely towards Harry and traced Harry's no longer swollen lips. He quickly captured Harry's lips in a small tentative kiss and pulled back. Harry opened his eyes slowly waking up and smiled bigger.

"Mmm, What a way to wake up!" Harry breathed as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"You'll be woken like that every time you sleep in my bed, love." Draco said giving his Malfoy trademark smirk.

Harry smiled and imagined being woken like that every morning and he like the thought of it greatly. Harry looked at the man that lay in front of him and sighed. "If you wake me up like that then I'll return the favor."

"And how will you do that?" Draco asked

Harry shifted till he was on top of Draco and Draco was on his back. "Like this." Harry said and kissed Draco softly."And this" He said continuing the kiss till he reached Draco's bare chest and went back up. "And when we are completely mated Ill go further." Harry admitted kissing Draco some more.

Draco gave a low growl and sat up quickly cursing. Harry gave a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked touching Draco's face.

"I was so worried about you last night that i forgot to go out to feed." He said.

"But didn't you eat dinner?" Harry asked

"Vampires are able to eat actual meals but they also need blood twice a month. and yesterday was my first day of the month to feed." Draco explained.

Harry nodded in understanding and got up to remove his shirt. Draco watched questioningly then it clicked. "You're not doing what i think you are doing, are you?

"If you think I am giving you some blood then yes it is what you think." Harry said baring his bare shoulder to Draco

"You know this is one of the steps of me claiming you. Right?" He said and Harry nodded.

"I want this Draco and I am not gonna wait." Harry said touching Draco's cheek.

Draco brought Harry closer and gave Harry a soft lick to where he was going to bite. At the sensation Harry gave a gasp and stifled a moan. He closed his eyes and waited. Draco felt his fangs lengthen to full size. He then bit down quickly trying not to harm Harry. He then began to feed on Harry's blood. A moan came from Harry. Hearing this made Draco get extremely excited. He quickly finished and licked the wound closed due the healing element in his saliva. The wounds began to change and turn into a claiming mark.

Draco smiled and knew that this was a good sign. But he had three months to get Harry to fully love him and allow the completion of the mating.

"Dray-co" Harry said as he scooted closer to Draco even though it seemed there was no way for him to get closer. Draco wrapped his arms around the boy and they began to kiss. Harry shifted and blushed like crazy as he felt Draco's excitement.

"Sorry about that. Love." Draco said with a slight blush. Harry kissed Draco again and they led to a deep kiss. Harry pulled away first and gasped.

"Today is a Hogsmeade weekend!" Harry said happily."we should go!" Harry got up quickly and he went straight to the bathroom forgetting that he had nothing with him besides the clothes he had on yesterday. Draco chuckled at Harry and went to go follow him as a knock came to the door of his dorm. He went to the door and was face to face with Blaise Zabini.

"Hey Dray,  told me to give you this. Its Harry's clothes and shoes." Blaise said handing him a bag. "He also said to remind Harry about bringing his wand with him if you two are going to Hogsmeade with us in two hours."

"Alright, I will. Oh!..... Blaise?  is your mate isn't he?" Draco asked.

Blaise nodded and smiled happily. He was happy for his friend. Then he heard Harry call for him. "Dray-co! Come on and take a shower with me" Harry whined slightly.

The men at the door chuckled and Blaise went his way and Draco shut the door and went to the bathroom and put the bag on the toilet and undressed quickly for Harry was already in the shower. He got in and Harry turned to him smiling and stretched up to kiss the man in front of him.

"We got to hurry so we can eat and get completely ready for Hogsmeade." Harry said as Draco kissed him again.

Draco just hummed and began to wash his own body as did Harry. They washed each others hair and soon they were out from under the warm spray. Harry sighed and got a towel that was hanging up and Draco wrapped another around his own waist as he walked out and got his own clothes. Harry was about to ask for his own but found the bag. He quickly dried himself and began to get dressed. Draco walked back in just as Harry slipped on a pair of emerald silk underwear.

"Female underwear?" Draco asked in curiosity as he went to the mirror and began to fix his hair.

"Y-y-yeah. Ever since my change I have to wear certain things or I feel constricted and I go into panic attacks." Harry said blushing. He pulled in his silver short shorts and green v-neck shirt that showed part of Harry's claiming mark. He then rolled on a pair of long thigh high socks that were emerald green. Harry took out his muggle tooth brush and toothpaste and began to brush his teeth. Once done he snapped his fingers and in came his wand from nowhere. Harry strapped it to his thigh under his sock and put on his silver doc martins.

Draco was impressed but Harry's hair was still wild. He looked for a brush and found one. When he turned he noticed that the socks had a charm on them that made a snake slither up the legs and then disappear. He went to Harry and Harry looked slightly frightened at the brush but quickly relaxed. Draco tried to brush it neatly but failed and gave up. He sighed gave Harry a quick kiss. Then began to get himself dressed. Draco wore a suit that was a charcoal silver with a green button up. Not ten minutes later did they leave.

As soon as they stepped out of their dorm room they were greeted by  and Blaise. Blaise wore sagging gray skinny jeans and a crimson red v-neck shirt.  wore a matching outfit. Without a second thought Harry jogged up to Blaise and smiled.

"You're wearing 's clothes aren't you?" Harry asked and Blaise nodded

"Yeah, I am"

Harry bit his lip trying to contain his giddiness.He was overly happy for the boys and he could now see his best friend with someone he truly likes. He was also happy that he wasn't the only one who could get away with wearing 's clothes. To the three boys watching Harry bite his lip, well that action went straight o their crotches.

"Draco?" Blaise asked, asking a different question with his eyes.

"Ask your dominant first and I will allow it. But just this once. " Draco said after a long pause.

Harry was utterly confused on what was going on. Blaise went to  and pulled him aside and spoke low enough for Harry not to hear. Draco brought Harry to a wall and pushed him against it kissing him fiercely. When they pulled apart there was a string of saliva connecting them. Draco licked it away just as  and Blaise came walking back. Blaise then took Draco's spot and gently kissed him.

"I said it was OK. But we Had to watch." said Hermion as he stood next to Draco.

"Sounds good" Draco admitted.

Harry was hesitant to what was happening at first and then he began to kiss back. Slowly but surely the kiss began to get heated as it went on. Blaise carefully scrapped his fangs across Harry's bottom lip making Harry Gasp. Blaise took the chance and plunged into Harry's mouth. Harry found himself lacing his fingers in Blaise's hair. Blaise was about to pull Harry up to his waist but quickly thought otherwise as Harry was a human submissive and he had a very protective Dominant.

Harry pulled away first and panted slightly. "If we don't .... stop soon.... we wont make.... it to Hogsmeade."

"Harry is right. We should hurry to the great hall as not to miss the group heading to Hogsmeade. We may continue this Later on once we are a lot more comfortable with our lovers."  said.

"Agreed. But only then when we are. " Draco admitted as He took Harry's hand and  took Blaise's. And with that they walked to the great hall just as the Professors called for all those going to get in the group and start heading out. The four smiled at each other and off they went.

 


	8. Hogsmeade!

Chapter Eight.

All four of the friends stood in the middle of Hogsmeade along with all of Harry's friends that were there for him while at the hospital wing. The group was divided into two sets due to were they wanted to go. On one side was all the submissive;s who wanted to go and actually shop. But on the other side was all the dominant ones with wanting to go take revenge on the stupid people who tried to get their mates.

  
The revenge thoughts all started when Blaise pointed out the weasels and Professor Snape. Draco had growled and set off all the dominant partners in the group. Pansy had almost wolf howled after hearing what the Professor had done to Harry. All the other Submissive partners began to covet and pet Harry.

They all began to make a plan that they would split up to the dominants would be able to deal with all that was going on. The Subs all went their own way to all go clothes shopping for their Doms and to perhaps help them get to the next step. Harry led the group to Knockturn Alley so he could show them his favorite shop now that they were able to go  down that Alley without anything bad happen to them. Harry brought them to the store he really wanted to go and they were all curious except Neville.

  
"You'll like it. Just go in and look around." Neville said as he and Harry walked in and began to pick clothes an such to wear. Then Harry disappeared to the back and not to long later so did Neville. Blaise being curious followed suit and found a whole section of men sized female night wear to seduce ones partner. Harry had a lot of sorted out pieces that he looked like he was debating on but shrugged and took all of them.

  
###

  
The Doms all watched the ones they plotted to take revenge on. Hermion decided that he would help the others because he knew that right now Blaise was fine but he would go kill someone if they tried anything on his mate.  They decided that they would quickly take revenge and then they would go look for their mates. Each one split up and went their own ways to take revenge and then they would meet back up in the joke shop the twins owned.

  
Draco thought long and hard about what he was going to do to the three that had touched his beloved and regret that they had done so. He smiled evilly and began to plot what he was going to do and how he was going to do it. He was going to make sure that they would never think to touch Harry ever again. And he knew that with the help of his friends that this plan was going to work and that the men who touched his beloved would always cringe at the thought of laying a finger upon Harry. Draco smirked at the thought. It was going to be perfect.

 


	9. The Confrontation!

Chapter Nine.

Draco and Hermion smirked at each other as if they were thinking the same thing. Hermion slowly brought everyone together as if to just make it look like they were just waiting for their other half's. He whispered what was going to go down as they all stood around nonchalant like. He told them that Draco was going to wait for one of them to confront them then take action. That way they wouldn't get in any trouble. And it would look like self defense. He was also going to leave the 3 people with a threat and if any said something against the threat then they would officially take action against them.

  
It wouldn't be a problem for the Doms due to the fact that the only Full Human in the group was Hermion, But he had the best grades in the whole school. So defending himself was nothing for him. Draco nodded to the agreement of the plan. And they all waited about till the three walked their way. It did not take long as the three walked by with a sneer on their ugly faces.

  
"So Draco? You ready to give up Harry so he can be with someone who is more of a man?" Weasley said all ignorant like.

  
"Or perhaps He would like some one more mature. After all, You two hated each other in school for the longest time." Snape said.

  
Colin just stood there nodding along to what was being said.

  
"Not at all Weasel, Professor." Draco said nearly growling. "In fact, If I were you, Thank fully I am not, I would step down from this right now. He will not be yours ever. He is perfectly fine with me Weasel, As I am more man then you well ever be. And Professor, It is against the Wizarding law for you to be in any type of relationship with a student. If I were you, I wold back off and think about the consequences of your actions and if you keep at this then I will be forced to use defense in my Submissive's honor. And as you all know I am a vampire and by law I am allowed to attack, With assistance. I don't think any of you want to be bitten by a werewolf, Nor anger a Veela Dominant. So I suggest again, Back off."

  
Colin looked spooked and backed off. Weasley looked intimidated but did not move away. And Snape looked at the group in horror. He had looked at the Trying to see who was who in the group. Draco growled at them and waited to see what they were going to do. But nothing came. Snape and Weasley nodded and left them to be. So The group went off to meet up with their subs in the tavern that they all promised to meet up in before the subs left.

  
When they got there, their subs were already there and half the group was blushing. But it all seemed to be going good. Draco swooped down on Harry kissing him on the cheek and making Harry giggle. Then he whispered what had happened in Harry's ear making Him smile even bigger. Draco smiled back and everything was good. They all ate and sat about drinking butterbeer and Harry drank Strawberry Chocolate Soda since he had a vampire to feed.

 


	10. Arousal!

Chapter Ten

Everyone once done with their lunch and their drinks left and headed out back to the castle. Draco and Harry split from their group and headed back to their own rooms. As they headed back to the room Harry ran a head and went straight to the bathroom with his bags of clothes. He had bought a special out fit just for Draco to see. He was happy that he got that out fit too. He had a feeling that Draco would like it a whole lot once he saw Harry wear it in front of him. And so he had gone and changed into the cute out fit. It was a a tube top like top with a flow-y sheer cloth sewed on to it. And it had some tight feminine like boy shorts that went with it. The color of the out fit was black and had a silver snake that was charmed to slither over the solid material. Harry thought it to be a very cute out fit and loved it.

He magically let the other clothes go to the wardrobe he and Draco shared. As he walked out of the bathroom he was caught by Draco as he was coming through the door. Draco gave a low growl that permeated the room. Harry blushed deeply and smiled up at Draco through his lashes. Draco stalked over to Harry and brought him close sniffing at Harry's neck and gave it a small kiss. He was just perfect. The best thing that could ever happen to Draco. He was ecstatic that Harry had dressed up for him in their own rooms. He let Harry of and stepped back to check out Harry fully. His mate had no hair anywhere that showed through his outfit. Then he noticed the underwear. If Draco didn't know any better Harry could have passed off as a flat chested girl. But he didn't care. He loved the boy. with all of his heart.

"So what is the occasion, in which you decided to be so arousing?" Draco growled.

"No Reason. I Just wanted to look good for you." Harry said truthfully.

Draco looked at his submissive and smiled softly. "My Harry, You don't need to dress like this to have me find you attractive. After all, I'll love you no matter what."

Harry smiled up at Draco again and approached his dominant slowly and hugged him. "Can we just lay in bed and cuddle?" Harry asked as he pulled Draco towards the bed that they shared.

Draco nodded in agreement. He slipped off his shoes and magically changed his clothes to were he only wore his boxer briefs. He slid on to the bed and brought Harry to him. He then Found his lap full of his mate and he laughed. Harry snuggled close to Draco and sighed happily. Draco brushed his fingers through Harry's wild hair. Harry relaxed and seemed to melt into Draco and all was content. Draco kissed Harry on the head.

 


	11. Love Of Four!

Chapter Eleven

As Draco and Harry laid about in their bed a knock came to their door. At first neither wanted to get up and check on who ever it was but then the knocking came again. Harry groaned a little but then their portrait guard came into the other painting that was within their chambers and reported that the people on the other side was merely just Hermion and Blaise. Harry agreed to let them in and stayed in his position on Draco's lap. He was far to comfortable to move and there was no way that he was going to move just so the other two could come in.

Blaise was the first one in the room and pounced on the bed. Hermion was not far behind and sat down in a plush chair that he had conjured easily. Draco smirked at the other vampire couple that was in his chambers as his submissive wore such revealing clothing. Blaise returned Draco's smirk and sat next to Draco and Hermion watched on in interest that only showed through his eyes. Harry yawned stretched and mumbled something about wanting food. Neither vampire really caught what was said but Hermion knew what was about to happen so he called for a house elf even though he hated using them.

Harry smiled as Hermion ordered his favorite foods and got up slowly with a kiss to Draco and got up completely. He then went to perch on Hermion's lap and snuggled close to Hermion. Hermion gave a surprised look but it was quickly gone when Draco beckoned him over so that they could all snuggle up to the smallest of them.  It was going to be the best night if they decided to stay with Draco and Harry. Hermion got up and carried Harry over to the bed and set him in the middle of all three of them and Harry smiled and curled up in a ball mumbling about food.

"Harry, I barely even ordered the food 2 minutes ago!" Hermion said just as the elf popped back into the room with a whole plate full of so many foods that were all of Harry's favorite foods.

Blaise smirked as he took the plate and dismissed the elf. "Will the beautiful Harry allow us all to feed you?"

Harry blushed and looked at Draco asking for an answer through the eyes. Draco nodded his acceptance to allow it and Smirked as Blaise peeled a piece of orange from the others and held it to Harry's lips. Harry blushed deeper and took it softly with his lips. That had continued until all the fruit and other foods were all gone and Harry was full.

"So tell me, Why did you two come to our chambers?" Draco asked as he watched Harry cuddle into Blaise's lap with his feet in Draco's lap.

"We merely wanted to see if you would allow us to have a small sleep together since we all need to have our feelings reassured that Harry is ok." Hermion said.

Draco nodded "I shall allow this for tonight. But do not expect for this to happen often. Maybe once a month. That is all."

Harry Smiled softly at what was said by Draco. He smiled at all the caring people that was in his life. He was just content with all that was going on within his life at this exact moment. Draco had Blaise give him Harry and they all got situated. Hermion Took off his shirts and stripped to his boxers and Blaise did the same. Harry was tucked into Draco's side and Blaise laid next to Harry and Hermion next to him. The bed lengthened to make room for all 4 boys with extra room. It was so they all could be comfortable.

And with that they all slowly began to fall asleep. all with one of their hands touching Harry to make sure he was there and would be there through the night. To bad that none of them knew That a certain red headed Female Gryffindor was making plans on getting even with Harry even though he had nothing to do with what had happened to her.

 


	12. Breakfast!

Chapter Twelve.

As they awoke in the morning, Draco noticed that the submissives had clung to their respected dominants with their hands intertwined between them. It had seemed to Draco that this bond was a different sort then what he was used to seeing. In fact he believed that this mating was far deeper and broad then he thought at first. Hopefully though they would stay to who they marked as their respective dominants. He was unsure how he would feel with this growing between all four of them. It slightly made him uneasy and jealous.

Hermion awoke next after Draco and looked at Draco with appreciation. He couldn't deny though, the blonde Vampire had a nice body. But he couldn't think about Draco that way. After all, he had hated him for many year sand then they grew to tolerate each other. But to go so far as to think about him in a sexual way made him slightly queasy. He was perfectly fine with Harry and Blaise having that type of relationship, as long as they didn't take it to actual mating. He thought that his thoughts sounded selfish but he wanted things to seem right and appropriate and that everyone would get the right happiness they all deserved in the end.

Harry and Blaise awoke at the same time and held hands as they stretched and then finally let go to hug and love on their dominants. Blaise soundly kissed Hermion and Harry moved his strap from his scanty nightwear so he could feed his love. Draco smirked and allowed himself to feed in front of the other two. Plus he had not realized that he was hungry till Harry bid him closer to feed. He licked the part of the neck he was to feed on and was happy to taste the fruit and chocolates that Harry had ate before he had fallen asleep. Draco bit into his shoulder and began to feed. Such a lovely sweet taste Harry had for a wizard. As if the boy didn't eat like a wizard and more like an elf. But he found he didn't mind that part. Harry gave a soft moan and that caught the attention of Blaise and Hermion.

Blaise was surprised that Draco felt safe enough to feed upon Harry while he and Hermion were in the same room. On the same bed. Blaise then found himself blushing and slightly turned on watching Draco Feed from the cute little submissive that was more feminine then manly and was perfect the way he was. A trickle of blood escaped the feeding and slipped down Harry's back. It was rather erotic as it slid down the porcelain skin marred by permanent art. Blaise bit his lip and wanted to lick the escaped blood drop lit and then kiss Harry while he still has his blood in his tongue. To have the boy taste his self while in Blaise's mouth. But he knew he had his own mate and would hold back his instinctual want for the more submissive boy.

Once Draco was done he licked the bite till it was clean and asked if the other two boys would like to join them in a bath for it was till 2 hours before breakfast. Blaise and Hermion agreed and thus they moved to the bathroom and got to the bath. It was the size of the bath inside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry was the first to undress, he had no problem showing off what he had. Then the other three began to undress as Harry sunk into the always warm and clean water. He giggled as he heard his mate and friends struggle to undress quickly and meet him in the bath. They all soaked in the bath and relaxed. Harry made the water bubbly and had them all smell like citrus fruit. Draco was impressed with his mates wand-less magic skills. He was impressed that nothing seemed to tire out the boy he would soon completely claim.

They splashed each other and had quit a lot of fun. An hour had passed and it was time to get ready for the day. Harry mumbled about how he was unsure about attending breakfast and that since it was Sunday they should all stay in the chambers. But Draco tutted him and that got Harry to finish dressing in light blue skinny jeans and a silver cotton v-neck. The others wore more formal like clothes. Harry shrugged and put on his converse that changed to match his outfit for the day. As they walked out the door he took a deep breath and hoped to Merlin that no one would say anything bad or even try something stupid. After all, he was done with all the drama and just wanted to finish school, mate his mate, and build a family. Not deal with whatever the others had to say about his life.

 


	13. Weasel Hate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me about 4 hours to write cause I was watching OHSHC and i was writing during commercial breaks. And then I began thinking.... I have weird ships for this show. Such weird ships.

Chapter Thirteen.

As they reached the Dining Hall they grouped together and made sure that each were ok. They then took their respective mates hands and walked in. Not many people were in the Dining Hall since it was still the weekend. But there was enough to make it seem as if the world had stopped when they walked in. They noticed that Ginny and Ron were in their respective areas and Draco gave a sneer to the Weasels. They were lucky that the spell that the twins cast on them had already faded due to the help of Madam Pomphrey. Harry decided that he was going to sit with the Slytherin's since they were far better than the Gryffindor's at this moments. They sat down and began to eat. Draco sipped at a cup of blood concoction that was given to him to help with staying sated.

Harry ate an assortment of citrus fruit and breakfast vegetables. Hating the small of sausage and eggs and potatoes. Blaise fed him strawberries every now and then and Draco would look on with a sincere smile. Hermion would replenish Harry's plate and make sure he only ate what he could and only allowed the foods that he knew Harry only ate to pass his lips. It was rare that Harry would eat meet and there was no way to get him to eat it during the morning feast. It made him overly sick and he wouldn't be able to go about his day.

As they began to wrap up their meal Draco sensed that there was a malicious aura approaching and looked up to find the She-Weasel coming towards Harry with her wand out. And none of the teachers were paying attention. He gave a growl to warn off the girl but she just looked on with determination in her eyes. He was going to have to hurt her in order for her to stop. And he was going to if he really had to. She kept on advancing forward and in a link of an eye he had the She-Weasel's wand on the ground snapped in half and her arm twisted behind her to where she screamed out in pain without breaking her arm.

Harry looked back at the noise and went slack jawed at what he saw. He was surprised that he had caught almost all of what had occurred. He saw him break her wand and then restrain her. The Headmistress was then aware of what was going on and was about to address the situation when Ron piped up with his opinion on the matter.

"Did you see that? All my sister wanted to do was apologize to Potter and he assaulted my sister! She did nothing to him. He should get detention!" Ron bellowed to the teachers.

"Shut it Weasel. I, as a vampire, must protect my mate in any way. And I sensed her malicious intent. So therefore I am in the right and both of you are in the wrong. Please diminish the volume of your voice also. You make people's ears want to bleed." Draco snarled.

The Headmistress was going to say something again when Neville, Seamus and a couple other Gryffindor's spoke up to Draco's defense. It would be uncalled for if Draco was punished for saving Harry from evil doings. After all, The boy had already dealt with so many other bad things. And there was no way they were going to let something so absurd like Draco getting detention to happen. Harry had smiled at the Gryffindor's that spoke up and then looked at McGonagall to see if she would say anything to Draco about protecting him. But instead she stood up and looked at Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, You will have detention for the next 2 months for trying to harm Harry Potter. And since He is the mate of a vampire I will let Draco Malfoy chose what it is that you must do for your Detention." She said and the girl screamed.

"Hmm, I believe allowing her to world alongside Filch for those 2 months shall be fine. And let him be the judge of what she must do." Draco said with a nod and let her go. He didn't want to have to touch her longer than necessary. She fell to the floor and picked up her broken wand. She cried and cursed Draco saying that he was a horrible creature and that He was going to pay for breaking her wand. They would be even for what he had done to her.

Draco merely growled and the girl quickly got up and ran to her brother. Ron hugged her to him and glared at the Vampire as he whispered something into Ginny's ear. They would get even. After all, that is how they have been since the beginning. One starting something so the other must get payback. It was a need be thing. But Ron decided that he was going to go all out for this. No one would hurt what was his. And if The-Boy-Who-Lived just so happened to be there when it happened then no one could truthfully blame him for hurting the boy. He decided that he was going to go with it and he was sure that Professor Snape would agree with his plans so long as he didn't kill Harry Potter.

 


	14. Plus Two!

Chapter Fourteen.

  
Harry had sat by and let Draco deal with everything and let Blaise and Hermion check him over to see if he was alright. There was no point in getting mad at them as they fussed over him like they did. He continued to eat his food and received an affectionate kiss to the top of his head and knew that it was from his more dominant mate then from his other mates. And with that thought he stopped eating abruptly and dropped the Aguajefruit* slice he was eating.

When did it become the point to where I believe that Blaise and Hermion are my Mates? He thought and he then received a thought that sounded like Draco in his head.

That is because they are our Plus two in our bond. Blaise is my .... mm, how you say..... birthday twin in a vampiric term. And you and Hermion are extremely close. So thus it came to be that they are so into our bond that they are included. though they will not feel like me and you do. For I am the main Dominant mate in your life. And You and Blaise are the submissives though Blaise being a vampire is still more dominant than you. And with that he understood what was going on because he and Hermion had read a book about Vampires having that type of bond if they are strong enough or too strong and need others to help balance out everything.

When Harry had heard that he was the submissive to all of them though he gave a slight pout and began to eat his fruit that he dropped. Hermion wiped his mouth with a napkin and he gave a small yet cue scowl. He wasn't happy about this much attention because now more people were in the great hall and they were all looking at the foursome. And he wasn't liking that  they were all staring. He gave a low growl at a couple girls sitting nearby that were looking at Draco and giving small whispers. He then shoved a large piece of Dragon fruit in his mouth and got up angrily and walked away without saying anything to any of his mates.

Harry huffed and knew he shouldn't be mad at anything that had happened. But He didn't like other gawking at him or anyone he loved for he knew they would just try to exploit them somehow.  He didn't mind too much about the submissive part. He was used to being the most feminine of even the girls. He nearly ran all the way to his dorm and went through the kitchen that was placed in the dorm and through a cabinet he had saw once before through a small glimpse and he was then pulled into a place he guessed was a secret garden that Hogwarts had provided for him so he calmed down until he seemed right. He sat between living Snapdragons and dead ones. He felt completely at ease with only a slight feeling of remorse. But he knew that soon he wasn't going to be alone. He would soon be found by either Hermion or Blaise. After all they seemed like they would be more put together then Draco at this moment for he felt Draco's inner turmoil. He bit his lip, sighed and then laid down with a sigh.

He closed his eyes and heard the sound of three people crawling through the cabinet that led to the huge garden. He was then brought to his sitting position and then forced back to lean against a smaller chest that was still broader than his own and knew it was Blaise.

"We apologize for all the fussing Harry. We just, You know, wanna make sure you are ok." Blaise said into his neck.

"I should be apologizing actually. It wasn't the fussing or anything. I was just being selfish and possessive of you three." Harry admitted to them. He gave a small sigh and relaxed into Blaise.

"Oh? And how were you being that?" Hermion asked placing Harry's feet in his lap after Draco took his small shoes off.

"I saw the girls they all looked at you as if they had a chance and I was not there, But you three are mine and I am your. They cant have you!" Harry huffed and bit his lip again.

All three of them gave a soft giggle and they hugged Harry between them. They were afraid Harry would not except all three of them. Draco knew he was the main Dominant mate. But he was unsure if Harry was willing to be the main Submissive. Harry melted into his mates and gave a true happy smile. He snuggled closer to the hug and ended up all the way in Draco's lap.

"So how does this type of mating bond work?" Harry asked as he was kissed in the nose by Draco.

Draco smiled at his small lover and began to tell him how this bond would work for all four of them.

"Well, you see, the bond with Blaise will work just like mine did. due to him being a vampire. And then with Hermion it will be like a bit but you have to will your magic to believe that the bond is a true bond and then since it is a four way bond the bond marks will shift to a skin marking around your left finger with three colors to represent your bond to the three of us and then with a small and easy ritual your magic will bind us three to you magically and then us three to Hermion." Draco explained and Harry nodded. He never got over how cool magic was.

"Do you want to do this today or do you want to wait and then do it?" Blaise asked.

"NOW!" Harry exclaimed and giggled as he was squeezed affectionately.

"As you wish my love." All three dominant boys said in unison.

Harry crawled over to Blaise and Blaise gave Harry a chaste kiss to his lips and then to the mark that Draco made to where he would feed. Then he sunk his teeth in the same puncture marks as the mating mark and he felt the marks float across his skin and form a small tattoo like mark around his ring finger on his left hand. When Blaise pulled away he say a thick line of silver and knew it was Draco. Then a smaller line with spikes and that was a copper color that seemed to fit Blaise perfectly. Now it was Hermion's turn. Hermion looked at the vampires and Blaise seemed to talk to Hermion telepathically and Hermion nodded. Hermion bit where the other two did and Harry willed his magic to believe that this was an actual claiming bite like that of the two vampires. He felt Hermion's magic make another ring across his finger and it was sealed. He let go and sat back letting Blaise lick Harry's blood off his lips and Draco licked the holes closed. And then Draco and Blaise without hesitation whipped out their wands and began to chant and then kissed Hermion. Harry was the last to kiss Hermion and Harry blushed due to Hermion still being Harry's best friend. But he agreed to the kiss and it was Harry's Magic that sealed the connection between the three to Hermion. Hermion Had the marching ring on his finger. Except where Harry had a Gold band on his Hermion had an emerald color around his. And Blaise's mark was largest. They smiled at each other and fell into an exhausted heap. Harry smiling in his sleep as they all fell asleep to regain their magic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aguajefruit* this is a scaled fruit and is rich in vitamin A and C. It helps with burns and is tasty.


	15. Potions Class!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I have been job hunting.

Chapter Fifteen.

  
It was Monday morning and the four mates got up and got ready for their day of classes. Harry went to the bathroom with Blaise as they got ready and not long after they heard a load groan and a dejected sigh. Draco smirked at the cute noises Harry was making all because he had to go to the only class he was dreading. Blaise then had done something that Draco was unable to see or hear to get Harry to quit his distressed noises. Hermion fixed his tie and then went to Draco and straightened his to the point that it looked like a very rich person had dressed him perfectly and not one of his mates. Draco nodded his thanks and then went to see what was taking the submissive two so long.

As he walked into the bathroom he saw that Blaise had dressed Harry in a pair of black skinny jeans and one of his Slytherin colored shirts and Hermion's vest with Draco's own personal made tie he thought that he had lost a while back. Draco smiled at the sight and then saw that the shirt and vest was so baggy that it left Harry with no curves. Which he was happy about because then Snape couldn't ogle his most submissive mate. They put on their robes and got their shoes on and they were on their way to breakfast.

Draco held Harry's hand and they walked walked their way to the Great Hall. Harry held tight to Draco and they were accompanied by their other mates and everything felt right. He was happy that they were no longer getting stared at they walked into the Hall. Harry sat on Draco's lap as Hermion filled their plates and he and Blaise began to feed them the food along as they fed themselves. They ate quickly and then they were off to go to the doomed and dreaded class of Potions though Draco and Hermion was Pretty good at the subject and were dead tied for first place. They all sat in the back f the class that way they all could sit together. Harry was in the middle-ish and sat between Draco and Blaise being they were Vampires and they would be able to out strength anyone who would try to hurt either of their mates.

Snape came billowing into the room five minutes before the class started and glared at Draco and Hermion as if they were the root to all his problems. And then in walked Weasley. He was smirking and sat down in the only open seat that there was, which was close to the four mates. Draco gave a soft growl of anger and sneered at the Weasel. He was not going to deal with the stupid wizard boy that seemed he had the right to do as he pleased. Blaise and Harry placed a hand on Draco and Hermion gave a small smile to the most dominant and gave him a message and nodded. Draco nodded back and they looked forward not letting anyone try to get a rise out of them. And thus the class began and they were to get up and get things ready for a small potion. Luckily they were allowed to choose their partners and Hermion went with Blaise as Harry went to Draco. Blaise got up and got enough supplies for both him and Harry for he did not want Harry anywhere near Weasel or Snape. And he was fine getting the extra supplies so long as Harry was totally fine.

As class progressed Everyone was beyond the point to notice if someone tried to mess up their potion. Too worried about the fact that the fire was to be at a certain temperature. No one saw as Ron tried to slowly move from his spot with Dean and try to through in one ingredient that would make the cauldron blow up as soon as it would touch the liquid. He slowly crept closer making sure he was not noticed and got close enough to be able to toss the ingredient into the potion without being noticed and did just that. He carefully aimed the root and tossed it lightly and waited for it to go and touch the potion to see it blow up. He smirked as he watched it. It was so slow motion as the time passed. And yet still no one noticed as it was thrown and was about to reach the potion. Ron felt as if he could almost laugh with glee as soon as it would explode.

 


	16. Angry Mates and Expulsion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter will seem different then others. I am just trying to find a job right now so I am not fully attentive of the actual chapters. Sorry

Chapter Sixteen.

  
As the root touched the potion Blaise grabbed Harry and quickly turned to take all of the force as the cauldron exploded. Hermion quickly casted a quick barrier so it wouldn't hurt anyone in front of them. Blaise's back was embedded with broken cauldron pieces. Harry's face had many cuts and was slightly burned. His main worry though was Blaise, for he had gotten in the way. Draco had a shard of cauldron in his hand. The only one who was pretty much ok was Hermion for He was slightly out of the way and Draco was more in the way.

Snape glared viciously at the class and waited for someone to confess to the crime. After all if Hermion didn't put up the barrier then no one would have been safe to the explosion. He wasn't going to quit his glare. And then Ron spoke up sounding haughty and justified for his actions.

"They blamed and hurt my sister. She is younger than them and they deserved what they got coming. Who else in my family would protect my sister?" Ron had said.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. Any ways if Mr. Granger was not here then most of this class would be needing to be in the infirmary, just like they do. So I as a head of house and Vice Head Master, I will have expel you from Hogwarts.

Ron spluttered and was furious. But Harry and his mates didn't stay to hear what went down for Hermion was carrying Blaise and Harry was clinging to Draco. His cheek bleeding and pressed to Draco's arm. As they got to the hospital wing they walked in and they were rushed to beds near each other as Madam Pomphrey saw them.  She then was off with looking at Blaise's back and Harry was crying.  Draco looked over at Harry with concern.

"What is the matter my love?" Draco asked Harry.

"I can feel the pain! How is Blaise not crying? It is painful!" Harry admitted.

Draco walked over to Harry and they hugged. Soon the pain went away. And then he slowly fell asleep as if all the pain had made him weak and unable to stay awake. As the others were treated for their hurts Harry stayed asleep and was quickly stitched together with a small spell and Draco, Blaise, and Hermion stayed with him and waited for him to wake up. Harry awoke right before the next class and they headed out to the green houses. They got many people asking if they were alright as they walked. Many people explained that Ginny had ended up going ballistic on the teachers for kicking her brother out and was mad that no one wanted her like her brother did and she even went so far as casting a curse at Snape and McGonagall.   

Harry was shocked at learning that the red heads had gone that far over something small. Draco patted Harry on the back and gave a kiss to his lips. Them they were in the greenhouse and they began to replant small flowers and Neville taught them about certain plants and about the one that he had created and even the one he was trying to make. Harry was really into the lesson and it had his mates cooing over him softly. And they all got the same thought as Harry jumped up and down trying to get the attention of Neville so he could answer the question being asked. Draco licked his lips as Harry wiggled and begged for the attention and was given the question.

As Harry answered the question, Blaise nudged Draco and Hermion and they all nodded at each other. Harry had almost listed all of the things he knew and the class was amazed at Harry's knowledge on what was being taught. Neville and Harry laughed as one kid was overly enthusiastic and praised Harry and Draco smiled. He was happy that his mate was safe and that one of his terrors was out of his life forever and another was to be out of his life for the rest of the school year and that the other two would only be with them until the end of the school year.

The class went by really fast as Neville and Harry made the class fun and had the best of time. And so it was time for lunch. Lunch was an easy affair and no one bothered Harry and many even noticed the mate marking on his ring finger and asked about it. Harry blushed and allowed Draco to explain it as he ate fruit and vegetables and other healthier foods that had him always feeling better. They talked about a lot of things and they spoke of love with each other. No one even cared for they were all caught up in the love that they showed for each other.

As lunch got done they went to another class. This one they had separate so Hermion and Harry went to charms. And Draco with Blaise went to Runes. Harry had fallen asleep on Hermion's shoulder in the class and waited for the class to get done. This was the last class of the day for their year and they met back up with each other in Draco and Harry's room.


	17. Meeting Up and The Discussion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a couple chapters away from the goody bits!

Chapter Seventeen.

Hermion and Harry awaited for their other two mates in the room. Harry had changed into some clothes that he felt comfortable in which was just his underwear, his long thigh high socks, and a shirt he found that more than likely was Draco's. He watched as Hermion changed quickly into a pair of muggle sweats and left his torso blank. As Harry was getting out his books and getting ready to start his essays his other two mates walked in. Draco looked paler then before and Blaise looked mad. Hermion got up quickly and went to Blaise. Blaise hugged Hermion as Draco plopped down next to Harry and Harry brought Draco's face to his exposed collar. Blaise and Hermion sat on the chair that seemed to always appear when needed for both of them.

Harry petted Draco's head as they sat there in silence. And they waited till Draco got enough strength to feed properly and begin to tell Hermion and Harry what had happened between them and why Draco looked pale and needed feeding a day earlier then normal. Draco slowly got to the point to where he was able to feed and fed a little so he wouldn't upset the set pattern he and Harry had set from when they started the feeding. And then he licked the bite mark close and they sat in silence till one of them said something. Draco looked at Harry and gave a sad look and held him close to his chest.

"Draco is just relieved that everything is going well. He has finally allowed his vampiric side to take control and he almost ripped out Snape's throat but stopped when he thought about you. He thought that maybe you wouldn't want him if he did hurt him. And then this happened. We kinda got in an argument. So you'll have to convince him that you are his Harry." Blaise said sitting in Hermion's lap.

Harry nodded as best as he could as Draco buried himself as lose to Harry as possible. "Can you two give us a couple minutes?"

Blaise and Hermion nodded and left out the portrait hole and Harry slowly squeezed out of the hold he was in. "Draco?"

Draco looked at Harry and so Harry began to talk. "Hey love. Blaise is right though. I'm yours. All yours. They are our plus two. But you know that I'm yours blood, body, and soul. No one can take me away from you. Not even death himself could take me away from you. I'll give you myself completely if you really want to make sure no one will take me from you. I am ready and there is no way that I would let someone take me from you. And neither would Blaise and Hermion. If someone tried to take me from you i would blast them into the wall unless it was you. And you know that is the truth that I speak."

Draco was shocked at what Harry had said to him. He did not expect for Harry to flat out say that he was his in that manner. And he was relieved at the same time. He have Harry a smile and Hermion and Blaise came in with smiles and they all laid in the middle of the bed in a heap.

"Harry says he is ready," Draco says softly. Harry blushed and the other two cheered.

They discussed what everything entailed about the last step of the mating process when it came to having a group of four and Harry was slightly confused but he finally understood.

 


	18. Unsure But Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and 3 more chapters to go. Sorry but I think this Story kinda strayed off the path I originally wanted because I have no reign on my imagination. And I am more Invested in "Truly a Death Eaters Son." And my new Fic I am plotting that Will be up when this and The latter is done. Thank you All for Reading.

Chapter Eighteen.

Draco laid Harry on the bed that was set in Green and Gold silk. He was careful as he took off the robes his love wore and Harry looked at Draco with heated passion. Draco finally had Harry completely naked and had the submissive mate of his laid out in front of him. His Tattoos and such marking his lover in the most beautiful way. He kissed Harry softly as Harry began to Slowly undress Draco himself. And Then once Draco was finally completely undressed and he laid his naked body atop Harry's and so they began to ritual completely and They heard Blaise just a few feet away gasp as Hermion said the Ritualistic spell to prepare Blaise for the taking. And so Draco said the same.

Harry gasped and gave a slight moan at the magic cleaned and prepared him as Draco kissed his way down his body to make sure that the spell did its job properly. As he made sure Harry and Blaise's hands found their way to each other and they held hands as their Dominants checked and prepared them completely. They moaned and writhed as they felt fingers stretching open their opening. Harry bit his lip so that he would not need to cry out so loud as he moaned and then he had Draco kissing him and all was right.

Draco slid into Harry slowly and it made Harry to moan and let go of Blaise's hand to grab the sheet underneath him and arch up to take Draco deeper and he moaned out a "More". Draco gave a snarl of approval and so he did as he was told. Soon as things progressed the noises of them moaning no one was really sure whose moans where whose. Draco flipped Harry onto his Knees and Hermion did the same to Blaise and The two subs kissed just as they all came and completed the mating ritual. Harry fell forward completely spent from their activities and begged Draco to take him to the bath. Draco smirked and so they all got up. With Draco holding on to Harry they went to the bath and they all cleaned up. Draco cared not that he was going to take Harry everywhere he wanted now that He had finally been taken for the first time and that his hips were going to be incredibly sore.

Once they were done they got out and flicked a simple drying spell on themselves before they went back to a clean bed not having heard the house elves come and clean the sheets. They got in to the bed with Harry and Blaise in the Middle. Harry had been asleep before they even got out of the bath. And so they all went to bed. All with a smile and let their magic finish the rest.

 


	19. With That Being Said, Yes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the end. Comment for some ideas for a new story? I always take request! Or you can message my Tumblr, by looking for slytherinspotionmaster.!

Chapter Nineteen.

As they awoke the next day they all felt very much energized and Draco felt totally complete and by the looks of Blaise he had looked the same. Harry was still asleep and they chuckled. Draco slowly traced each tattoo Harry had and then thought of a new one that would go just above his heart but he would do that for his birthday that was coming next year. Hermion woke up and they all stared at Harry in the most amazing and kind way. Harry slowly awoke as he felt their gazes on him and as he opened his eyes he smiled at Draco for he was the one Harry saw first. He gave Draco a long good morning kiss. Then he kissed Blaise and Hermion good morning and got up to go brush his teeth. After all he hated morning breath.

Draco followed Harry to the bathroom and smiled as he saw Harry put the toothpaste on the brush sleepily. Then begin to brush his teeth. He then stood behind Harry and held him close. He needed to have his mate really lose after all it was the morning of their first full day of being mated. Draco loved having Harry in his arms and he snuggled closer and made Harry squeak and give a sleepy chuckle. As he got done brushing his teeth he washed his face and then gave Draco another kiss and then the went and got dressed for the rest of the day. They still did have school after all.

Draco, Hermion, Blaise, and Harry all got dressed and they went to their respective classes. As Hermion and Harry got to their first class they walked in holding hands and their bond marks glowed nicely. And so they sat down and waited for the class begin. And that was that. Sure many people whispered and Harry had the odd urge to his at someone if they got close to Hermion, He kept to himself and just did his classwork. Hermion helped him when he needed it and then they would go through the notes and that was that. And when they had classes with their mates they sat with them and they all stayed together. And by the looks of it while they were in potions, Snape was not at all happy that the bond was complete and Creepy looked as if he had completely given up which gave Draco a huge smirk as he held Harry close to him. And by the end of the day every one was very aware that the Vampires had indeed claimed and completed the bond with their mates.

Blaise had overheard one of the girls in Slytherin whisper about now that they had completed the bond then they should say that they would soon get married. Draco smirked as he had also heard the girl whispering to her friend and he nodded. After all, Blaise and he had already talked about that when they had their own classes that were not with the Gryffindors. And so they nodded at each other and they stood just as their mates walked into the Great hall for dinner and approached them. They both kneeled and they brought out their rings that they had sent for just after the first class and had arrived just before their mates arrived.

Harry looked shocked and Hermion raised his eyebrow. The two kneeling opened the boxes and they had matching rings and had the Zabini and Malfoy family crests on them and they all smiled for all four rings matched and their mates nodded their agreement. Draco looked pleased and stood up after placing one ring on Harry's hand and then he had Harry place the other on his finger and the same went for Blaise and Hermion. They all kissed each other and they all stayed with each other. The other mates even gathered around them and congratulated them and they ate in happiness.

Then they went to their dorm room and they fell into the bed happily. As if the world was right. And no one was going to take that from them. Harry touched his stomach all of a sudden and he furrowed his brows.

"Can I get pregnant?" And with that small question that Harry asked all three others stopped and looked at Harry in slight shock.

 


	20. Years Later And A Family!

Chapter Twenty. 

  
It has been five years since they had graduated. Draco, Hermion, Blaise and Harry had married a year after the graduation. They had to wait for during their many nights together Harry had fallen pregnant with Blaise's child and they ended naming the beautiful little girl after Blaise in a small way for they all four had the Zabini-Malfoy last name. The little girls name was Belladina Zabini-Malfoy. She had Blaise's hair and Harry's eyes. Draco had been slightly been sad that Harry had not birthed him a child first but he had gotten over it quickly as they saw the beautiful baby and Draco had gotten to hold her first and then he gave her to Blaise as he kissed his love and mate. Praising Harry for his amazing work and was quite happy that Harry had not threatened with no more sex or tried to break anyone's hands or balls. And then when Dina was four months old that was when they had all gotten married officially and had Pansy and Luna the Godmother's of their little girl.

  
And now they had a four year old and a two year old boy by Draco who had been named Scorpius Delphinus Malfoy. They had not added the Zabini for Scorpius was named the Heir of the Malfoy family. And now Harry was pregnant again with another child and this one was also Draco's. And this one was also a girl and Draco had already chosen the name for the baby girl. He smiled at his beautiful husband-wife. Harry was sitting on their couch and had his small hands on his swelling stomach smiling at it as soft music that Dina had put on and then placed her ear on her mother's stomach and whispered her little sister a story about princes marrying princes and princesses saving other princesses. Draco smiled as he approached and saw that Hermion was next to harry feeding him grapes and other fruits as Blaise was at work doing overtime so that he would be home for the birth of their daughter. Scorpius waddled over and reached up to Harry and Hermion picked him and placed him on one side of Harry so Scorp could place his ear on Harry's tummy as well. Scorp giggled as Dina played with his hair as she continued her story to the baby.

"Have you chosen a name for the baby?" HArry asked as soon as he saw Draco.

"Yes, I have chosen a very cute name," Draco said and winked at Hermion who was looking at him.

"And That is?" Hermion asked.

"Lily Luna Zabini-Malfoy" He said.

Harry looked at Draco and a tear escaped and Draco smiled and kissed Harry.

"Thank you," Harry said and then gasped.

Draco looked worried and Dina and Scorp looked up quickly and Harry nodded. Hermion fire called Blaise and told him it was time and then they all rush Harry to the emergency room in St. Mungo's. Dina and Scorp were taken to Luna and Pansy's place till it was ok to come back and see their baby sister. The birthing of Lily was quick and easy for the magic had helped Harry through it all. Harry smiled as he held the little girl who had dark hair and saw how light his eyes were knowing that the eye color would soon match her father's slightly like Scorp. Scorpius had the only difference of having one silver and one green eye.

***

All three babies and the four mates were finally home and they had a pretty good life and they always had their 5 year old ward Teddy Lupin that had been with his grandmother. Teddy had changed his hair color to a bright blue to show his excitement at seeing the baby girl and he spent the whole day holding the baby girl as he seemed to be the only one that she didn't cry for. Harry was happy that his family was big and by the looks of it either he or Blaise was soon to get pregnant for Hermion's child soon. Harry, hoping it was Blaise for it was still a bit too soon for him. But they would all see in the future. But for now they were content. And they all were proud of their family.

 


End file.
